


Alex, You're G A Y

by Aurora_Has_Pencil (Ncveliist)



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncveliist/pseuds/Aurora_Has_Pencil
Summary: I was bored so now you have this-





	Alex, You're G A Y

"You guys know why Lauren broke up with me?"

"Alex, you're gay-" Destorm said thinking this was a joke

"Oh yeah, I am-"

"We've been married for two years Alex-" Tyler said

_Gabbie was laughing so hard she was crying_

"I know but still..."

"Imma go..." Destorm backed away slowly

 


End file.
